


Parachute

by GingerItt



Series: Roomies [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine moves to New York at the beginning of Roomies, he and Kurt are already back together, but not everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shh… They’ll hear you,” Kurt murmurs against Blaine’s lips, his thumb rubbing over his hip bone. 

“Can’t help it. Missed you so fucking much,” he sighs between kisses. Both of their pants are undone and bunched around their thighs. At some point, Kurt had pushed Blaine’s shirt up his chest and now the normally soft cotton of Kurt’s polo scratches at the waxed, smooth skin of his chest. He pushes his hips upwards, their cocks rubbing against each other through the thin fabric of their underwear. “Fuck, Kurt!”

“Blaine—” he moans, their tongues swirling around each other, fingers intertwining just over Blane’s head.

Thank God for doors and roommates that don’t ask too many questions. They’re back together, officially, but they haven’t exactly told anyone yet, keeping all their interactions to Blaine’s apartment. His roommates are infinitely less judgmental or nosy than Kurt’s. Plus, Sam’s just happy that Blaine is happy again. Tina and Mercedes give them knowing looks and dirty winks as they slip past their room to the privacy of Blaine’s. 

Santana and Rachel are less… accommodating. It seems as if they had decided to not allow them any privacy at all, plopping themselves between them on the couch when they watch a movie or butting into any plans they have. The Empire State Building is not romantic at all when you have Santana Lopez in tow, making sarcastic remarks about Blaine’s boat shoes and bow ties.

So they’re here, in Blaine’s newly purchased twin bed, hands grasping at shirts, mouths wet and open. Kurt’s bed is bigger but their rekindled relationship is new so neither of them really care. They both want to be as close as possible to the other.  
———————  
“Oh my God, Kurt, tell me you aren’t hanging out with Blanderson again,” Santana scoffs from the couch, flipping through a magazine. Kurt adjusts his tie in his mirror, straightening the knot, trying his best to ignore her. “I’m taking your silence as a yes. Let me get my shoes.”

“Thanks, Santana! I have to film an audition for that pilot thing and can’t go with them,” Rachel calls from her bedroom.

“You owe me, Berry,” she says, pulling on a pair of strappy sandals that had been carelessly tossed under the coffee table.

“You aren’t coming, Santana,” Kurt says, emerging from his room, arms crossed over his chest. She buckles her shoe and snorts at him. “I’m serious, you’re not coming with us.”

Rachel pulls back the curtain of her room, shooting him a worried look. “Kurt, we’re doing this because we love you and don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“I’m not going to get hurt again—”

“Oh, please,” Santana says, standing up and smoothing her short skirt down over her thighs. “I know you think Blaine has changed but once a cheater always a cheater—”

“By that logic, you two are both cheaters,” Kurt spits at her.

Neither try to argue with that but Rachel pulls him close and nestles against his shoulder, saying, “We just don’t want you to get hurt again. You won’t let us fix you up with anyone, you spend all your free time with your exboyfriend—”

“—Who is such a secret slut that he couldn’t keep it in his pants long enough to actually miss you—”

Rachel shoots Santana a look and continues, “Who as sweet a guy as he is, cheated on you and broke your heart.”

Kurt pushes away from Rachel and glares at them. “You can keep your comments and opinions to yourselves. Especially about what he did. It’s none of your business and I don’t need you two to babysit me. What goes on between me and Blaine is between us and I’d appreciate it if you shut the hell up and left us alone.” He grabs his keys from the bowl and opened the door, letting it slide shut behind him. He goes down the stairs, grumbling about his opinionated and annoying roommates as he bounds out on to the street and heads towards Blaine’s apartment. 

Then he sees him not too far from him. 

Shoulders hunched, feet dragging, head hanging.

“Blaine!” he calls out, jogging towards him. Blaine stops and at looks up at him, eyes wet and sad. “I guess you heard them.”

“I—I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Blaine, don’t—”

“I love you,” he says quietly, swallowing back the lump in his throat. “I love you but I don’t want to ever make your life more difficult than it needs to be. And clearly, I am.”

“Sweetie, they’re crazy,” Kurt says, taking Blaine’s hands in his and pulling his close. “They don’t know what they’re talking about.”

A tear slides down Blaine’s cheek and he sniffles. “They do. Rachel saw you after—after—after I cheated and—I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you—”

Kurt silences him with a kiss, letting his hands go and gripping the back of his neck. Around them, traffic passes by, other people walk to wherever they are going. But Kurt is content to stay like this, kissing Blaine.

“You deserve good things, Blaine. You deserve happiness. People make mistakes, particularly those two,” he sighs, pressing their foreheads together. “And I’m done keeping this a secret. I love you and I want everyone, all of our friends, to know it.”

“Kurt…” Blaine sighs as Kurt wipes the tears from his face. “Are you sure? They’re going to make your life a living hell.”

“I don’t care.” He kisses Blaine’s forehead, blinking back tears of his own. “You’re mine and I’m yours. Everyone else can suck it.”

Blaine chuckles, gripping Kurt’s waist. “Did you just say ‘everyone else can suck it’?”

“Yes, I did.” He kisses Blaine again before taking his hand and tugging him back towards his building. “And they can start sucking it now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Hobbes, blow any Facebook randos lately?” Santana asks casually over her breakfast cereal.

"Santana!" Kurt gasps, setting his mug down with a thunk.

"Nope," Blaine answers without missing a beat. "Have you fallen in love any bisexual blondes with a boyfriend as of late?"

Santana sneers at him. "That was low, Anderson."

"Just like your standards." Blaine smears his bagel with peanut butter and grins at her. She huffs and leaves the table, dumping the remains of her breakfast in the sink.

Blaine glances at her retreating back, blinking back the tears he wills not to fall. He hates this. Hates being mean to people, to people he thought were his friends. But he's not giving up and he has the right to defend himself. What happened is only Kurt's and his business, no matter what Santana and Rachel may think. They don't get to insert themselves into their relationship just because Kurt lives with them.

\------

"Kurt, I really want you to meet Zachary, one of the chorus boys. He's so tall and lanky, blond. And he has an amazing bass voice," Rachel gushes, purposely oblivious to Blaine's presence at Kurt's side. "And he's so sweet, he's from Connecticut and his parents have a place in the Berkshires--"

"Rachel. I'm dating Blaine. Remember?" Kurt pointedly gestures to Blaine, who waves sadly at the tiny brunette.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts."

\------

Blaine refuses to come over to the loft anymore. Classes are looming but he is retreating in on himself, making excuses to avoid spending time with Kurt. One evening after Kurt gets off work at Vogue.com, Blaine texts him, telling him he needs to cancel their movie date. Kurt is livid. Not just with Blaine for cancelling on him again but with Rachel and Santana. And with himself. 

He storms his way into Blaine's apartment, ignoring Mercedes and Sam playing LIFE in the living room and Tina practicing handstand in the hallway. He throws open the door to Blaine and Sam's room and finds him laying on his stomach, watching a torrent of Iron Man 3.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks, slamming the door shut behind him.

Blaine sits up, knees bent beneath him and stares at his hands in his lap. "I just... I keep thinking that maybe they're right. That you're just wasting your time with me. I'm terrified of hurting you again."

Kurt crawls on the bed in front of him, setting the laptop aside. "Blaine, I'm not exactly devoid of fault for what happened last fall. I promised you I'd be there for you, emotionally since I wasn't there physically and I didn't hold up my end of the bargain."

"But what I did was so much worse!" Blaine shouts. "I betrayed your trust--I ruined everything--I proved everyone right--"

"Stop it, Blaine! If you had, do you really think I would be here right now?" The room falls quiet and they stare at each other. The silence is deafening. Tentatively, Kurt reaches for Blaine's cheek and sighs in relief as the other boy leans into his touch. “I don’t want to fight about this. We have to move forward. Learn from what happened. Not let our crazy friends try to ruin it.”

“I love you,” Blaine sighs, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s wrist, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palm. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I should have told them off weeks ago.” He wets his lips as Blaine’s slide down to his fingers. “Blaine...”

“We missed the movie. Might as well put on a show of our own,” he teases as he sucks the tip of Kurt’s index finger into his mouth.

“Well... When you put it that way...” Kurt chuckles, pressing Blaine back on to the bed and using his free hand to work the buttons of his shirt open.


End file.
